This invention relates in general to power generation and more particularly to generating electric power in response to activity of a biological system.
Small-scale electric generators have been developed to generate electric power at levels suitable for powering small-scale electronic devices. For example, a small-scale generator developed by KINETRON B. V. provides an auto-generating power supply system for small-scale electronic devices, such as quartz wristwatches, that transforms kinetic energy into electric energy. When a wristwatch incorporating the system is worn, the combination of wrist movements and gravity causes an eccentric mass to rotate and thereby accelerate a multipolar magnet to generate electricity. The generated electricity is stored in an accumulator for subsequent use in powering time-keeping or other operations of the wristwatch.
According to the present invention, disadvantages and problems associated with previous techniques for generating electric power may be substantially reduced or eliminated.
According to one embodiment of the present invention, a device for generating electricity in response to cyclical activity of a biological system of a user includes an inner portion having a first proximity to a surface of the user""s body and including a first collapsible wall defining a inner fluid passage extending in a first direction substantially parallel to the surface of the user""s body. The inner portion is capable of expelling at least some of a fluid contained in the inner fluid passage from the inner fluid-passage in response to an external force applied to the first wall in a direction substantially perpendicular to the first direction of the inner fluid passage, the applied external force resulting from expansion of the surface of the user""s body in connection with the activity of a biological system of the user. The inner portion is also capable of receiving the expelled fluid back into the inner fluid passage in response to the applied external force decreasing as a result of contraction of the surface of the user""s body in connection with the activity of the biological system. An outer portion of the device has a second proximity to the surface of the user""s body and includes a second collapsible wall defining an outer fluid passage extending in a second direction substantially parallel to the surface of the user""s body, the second proximity being a greater distance from the surface of the user""s body than the first proximity. The outer portion is capable of receiving the fluid expelled from the inner fluid passage of the inner portion in response to the applied external force. The outer portion is also capable of returning the expelled fluid to the inner fluid passage in response to the applied external force decreasing. A generator coupled between the inner portion and the outer portion is capable of generating electricity according to repeated flow of the fluid from the inner fluid passage of the inner portion to the outer fluid passage of the outer portion through the generator in response to cyclical activity of the biological system. The generator in combination with the inner and outer portions is capable of generating electricity sufficient to power one or more electronic devices coupled to the generator.
According to another embodiment of the present invention, a device for generating electricity according to flow of a fluid within a fluid passage of a user""s body includes an upstream portion including a first wall defining a first fluid passage extending between first and second ends of the upstream portion of the device in a direction substantially parallel to the user""s fluid passage. The first end of the upstream portion of the device is capable of receiving a fluid flowing in an upstream portion of the user""s fluid passage according to the flow of the fluid. The second end of the upstream portion of the device is capable of emitting the received fluid according to the flow of the fluid. A downstream portion of the device includes a second wall defining a second fluid passage extending between first and second ends of the downstream portion of the device in the direction substantially parallel to the user""s fluid passage. The first end of the downstream portion of the device is capable of receiving the fluid emitted from the upstream portion of the device according to the flow of the fluid. The second end of the downstream portion of the device is capable of emitting the received fluid to a downstream portion of the user""s fluid passage according to the flow of the fluid. A generator coupled between the upstream and downstream portions of the device is capable of generating electricity in response to the flow of the fluid from the first fluid passage of the upstream portion of the device to the second fluid passage of the downstream portion of the device through the generator. The generator in combination with the upstream and downstream portions of the device is capable of generating electricity sufficient to power one or more electronic devices coupled to the generator.
Particular embodiments of the present invention may provide one or more technical advantages that are readily apparent to those skilled in the art from the figures, descriptions, and claims included herein. Certain embodiments may provide some, all or none of these technical advantages.